The Game is Just Beginning
by Bethica
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and Max Guevara is teaming up together to save the world and this is there last chance to save the world under 72 before the world is destroyed. Please R


The Game is Just Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Angel belongs to Joss Whedon too. Also Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron  
  
Note: I'm having my own character to this fic  
  
~~~~  
  
A major destruction is coming, the hellmouth is opening in Sunnydale and the big Acolpyse the end of the world is already came to Los Angeles and Max Guevara is the key to stop the Acolpyse. These things are being connected meaning the end of the world is coming or is this just the beginning of the doomsday crisis.  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
Millions of trillion of fireballs is coming out of the sky, people getting hit by it is really impossible to pass it, millions of death is all adding up, how will Angel and the gang will stop this demon and try to save the world. They can't, because they don't have the power to stop it, not even Buffy.  
  
Sunnydale:  
  
Buffy and the Scoobie gang is figuring out how to stop the Hellmouth. They don't even where to start. Spike on a killing spree and making all the demons all wired, they knew its coming, since the wait, why can they feast on the innocents and then sooner or later they are toast as the same thing.  
  
Seattle:  
  
Max and Logan are figuring to stop this Acolpyse and save the world, even tho they have the government and White up there butts. Max has no clue what to do anymore, not even her friends and family including the Familiars.  
  
These people need to understand there miserable life and the pain is not going away. Many people depends on Angel, Buffy, and Max to stop the end of the world crisis even tho they have enemies up there butt, they have to stop thinking about what's going to happen about them but think about millions and billions of people around the world that is soon to suffer in all in pain, remember folks this is the beginning and its going to get ugly. They have 72 hours to save the world from destruction.  
  
!!#$#%^*(()&^%$#@@!@#$%^^&*()((*&^%%$##@#$%^&&*(&*&  
  
1:00am (day 1) Seattle  
  
Max walks into the familiar building, being very unwanted, because the Conclave and the Familiars want her dead in a huge way. Several kid Familiars sees her and they try to oppose a threat to her, she ignores it. Max walks down the endless halls going to room 234 a meeting about Max, White is in there already. Max kicks open the door. White jumps out of his chair and takes his gun out and aims it at Max. "White, if you end me, you will make the biggest mistake" The Conclave takes out there guns and knifes. White steps closer towards Max, moving cautiously. Should White trust her or not, he pulls his gun down slowly.  
  
"What do you want 452? Perfect timing to die"  
  
"I need to work with you as a team to my kind to your kind"  
  
White ignores it and chuckles a bit. An earthquake begins to rumble, some of the Conclave members fell to the ground. A big tornado shapes is covering the sky, making it pure red full of blood. The leader looks out of the window, he backs up. "White, I don't like this as well, if we don't stop it, we are gone"  
  
"So, at least we get rid of all transgenetics for good!" White turns around. The Conclave is gaining up against White. They are not buying it from White. They can sense it too. Something really bad, something they can't even stop it, not with there strength. "Why? You want her dead! Maybe she is preventing her death!"  
  
"Ames, she means, the world is going to end in 72 hours, meaning your son and the whole world is going to die with pain and suffer," said the leader. Tears were coming out of Max eyes; she is really scared in what's going to happen. White cold hearted heart suddenly became warm and fuzzy in a strange peculiar way. "Trying to destroy the transgenetic population is futile; because Sandeman knew 452 I mean Max knew in this day and time that she is going to stop it, even with us." White drops his gun on the ground, he walks closer to Max and he hugs her. Tears were coming out of his eyes as well. Has White has a change in heart or he is being the nice guy since he and Max is going to stop the Acoylspe even with Buffy and Angel. Even tho Buffy has the Hellmouth to handle. 


End file.
